injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Harley Quinn (The First Insurgent)
|} "There's only one thing I love more than beating you to a pulp..." 'Harley Quinn '''is a playable character in Injustice: The First Insurgent. She is confirmed as a gadget user. Biography Once a psychiatrist for inmates at Blackgate Prison, she soon fell in love with the maniacal Joker. Blinded by her love, she vowed to do anything for Joker, even if it's assisting him in the most brutal crimes. With the Joker's request, she broke him out of Arkham Asylum. In total of their relationship, they have run into the Batman many times. Harley herself has ended up in the Asylum time and time again. Events in Injustice: The First Insurgent Harley Quinn is first seen at a mysterious place with Joker as they monitor the television, watching the news broadcast. There they see the cover story of the explosion, and Joker and Harley both celebrate in joy. Harley says, "we did it Mr. J!" and Joker replies with a slap, "I did it! This is all my master plan!". Harley later appears in an alleyway after a brutal battle between Joker and Deathstroke. Quinn steps in to save Joker as he asks her to kill him. She quickly loses, and as a response they both run into the alley way and reappear in a hot-air balloon, flying away. She laughs, "mwa, mwa!" Powers/Abilities *Gadgets Intro/Outro '''INTRO: '''Harley swings her hammer around, in a circle, then drops her hammer to the ground. She stumbles to the left, then to the right, and shakes her head. She snaps out of her dizziness and gets into battle stance as she picks her hammer back up. '''OUTRO: '''Harley sets a golf ball on the opponent's nose, then uses her hammer as a golf club. She swings and wacks the opponent in the face with her hammer as the ball goes flying. She puts her hand to her forehead, looking over the horizon to see where her ball went. Gameplay Character Trait The player has the ability to switch from a hammer to a gun. Super Move Harley gets into batting position with her hammer, then wacks the opponent into the air. She shoots the opponent with her gun, sending the opponent down to the ground. She cartwheels over to the opponent as the opponent tries to get up, then kicks the opponent with her foot as she continues to cartwheel. Ending ''Harley Quinn had saved the world. She finally rided the most devastating thing in her universe and killed it mercilessly. While doing this, something possessed her. It was the spirit of all of the other deceased Jokers. Harley had finally killed something though she swore not too. The corrupted minds of the Jokers never left Harley. She became dictor of her world and soon confused many others, gaining omnipotence along the way. Harley is now immortal and her evil reign will never cease... Quotes TBA Category:Characters Category:Created by Cartoon44 Category:Injustice: The First Insurgent Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Gadget Users